Kisedai Game
by Aonaru Mei
Summary: Hanya permainan ga-je dari kisedai plus kuroko. let's cek! Jika kalian merasa tidak kuat lambaikan tangan ke kamera /eh? atau tekan back sebelum terlambat! [Chapter 7 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

 **warning:** _typo,ga-je, humor garing segaring keripiknya murasakibara,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

 **Rating:** _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 **Kisedai Game**

Siang itu seketika lapangan basket menjadi warna-warni, kenapa? Bukan karna lapangannya di coret-coret sama anak TK sebelah ataupun karna author sayang kalian. Ternyata di situ tuh ada segerombol pelangi sedang ngumpul-ngumpul ga jelas di sana, kau tau mereka siapa kan?

" _nee_ , akashicchi, kita ngapain ke sini ssu?" tanya kise yang di tanya masih asik sama guntingnya

"kita? Lu aja kali kise" ya.. kau tau kan siapa yang ngomong?/plak

"ih apa sih aominecchi ga lucu tau ssu!"

"siapa yang ngelawak? Emang bener kan? Aku ya aku ga ada istilah kita!"

 _Snip.._

 _Snip.._

Suara gunting akashi membungkam mulut mereka berdua

 _*hening*_

"hoy! Akashi, cepet jelaskan apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini nanodayo?" tanya midorima nyolot

"hem..

.. entahlah"

Bruk!

Aomine tumbang

Bruk!

kise ikutan tumbang

Tuk!

murasakibara menjatuhkan maibounya

Trak!

kacamata midorima retak

Prang!

Piring pecah, eh? abaikan backsound yang ini..

' _TERUS! NGAPAIN LU NGAJAK GUA KE SINI, SETAN MERAH CEBOL!'_ benak aomine di dalam hati,jika ia benar-benar ngomong itu ia akan pulang membawa nama tanpa tubuh, mengerikan..

"kalau begitu aku pulang nanodayo" midorima beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"eh? _Matte_ ssu, aku punya ide ssu!" kise sambil tersenyum bahagia dengan latar bunga sakura dan bling-bling di sana-sini

'tch, ku pasti kan idenya aneh.. dan.. pasti akashi ga setuju, ya ya' benak aomine dengan tatapan jijik ke arah kise

'gemini hari ini di urutan bawah nanodayo idenya pasti tidak bermutu nanodayo' benak midorima dengan tatapan yang sama seperti aomine ke arah kise

'ide? Uhm.. merek cemilan baru ya?' benak murasakibara dengan mata yang di kedip-kedipin ke arah kise, abaikan benak murasakibara yang aneh itu dan matanya..

"eh? Murasakibaracchi kenapa ssu? Kelilipan? Kok matanya di kedipin gitu ssu?" kise kebingungan

"aku mau ide yang tadi kau bilang, kise-chin"

"ide itu bukan makanan murasakibaracchi" kise sweatdrop, murasakibara ngeluarin zone

"kalau gitu berikan aku maibou atau akan ku remukan kau" murasakibara dengan evil soundnya

"ehhh? A-aku tidak memilikinya ssu a-aku punya pe-permen le-leci ssu, ma-mau?" dengan gerakan dan suara patah-patah kise ngasih permen miliknya, murasakibara ngambil tuh permen dan langsung di makan

"huh.. yokata.. aku ga jadi mati ssu, ah iya! Idenya ssu aku hampir lupa!"

"lalu? Apa ide **sugoi** mu itu? Hah?" aomine sambil menekan kata sugoi

"idenya.."

".. kita akan main game!"

'tuh kan bener idenya itu aneh, haha aku selalu benar' benak aomine /ditabok akashi

'idenya sunggu tidak bermutu nanodayo' midorima membenarkan kacamatanya

'umm.. permen kise-chin enak ternyata, tapi idenya kise-chin ga enak' murasakibara masih memakan permennya

"game apa itu, ryouta?"

"jadi.. gamenya itu.. hum.. jadi tuh nanti kita muterin botol gitu terus.. nanti yang kena harus bikin game apa aja!"

"maksud mu apa?" tanya semuanya dengan muka tidak bersalahnya kuroko

" _hidoi_ ssu, masa ga ngerti-ngerti ssu!"

"lu belibet ngomonganya, tau kan otak kita itu terbatas" seketika akashi ngasih hadiah di pipi aomine yang membuat aomine bungkam sesaat

"sepertinya menarik.. oke.. kita mulai!" teriak akashi, yang membuat author cengo (author: ga ada yang cengo lagi nih? Masa kalian ga cengo ngeliat akashi teriak sekenceng itu? /snip.. snip../ oke aku diam)

"oi akashi! Aku saja tidak mengerti cara mainnya"

"sudahlah daiki, kau ingin hadiah dari ku lagi? yang sebe-"

"ayo cepat mulai!"

"ini bukan karna aku mau main beginian ya nanodayo tapi karna kalian main ini juga nanodayo" tsundere midorima mode on

"aku ikutan main ini juga karna kise-chin ngasih aku permen ini ya" murasakibara ikutan tsundere sambil ngemut permennya (author: sejak kapan mura-kun tsundere?! Murasakibara: sejak negara air menyerah #poker face *lep* *lep*)

 _[skip]_

"ini dia botolnya ssu! Aku puter ya!" kise pun memutar botolnya, dan berhenti di..

 **[T.B.C]**

 _-di saat yang tidak tepat-_

Yo! yo! Minna yo! Bertemu lagi yo! Dengan author yo! Disini tentunya yo! Di fanfic yang ga-je yo!

Aomine: rap macam apa itu.. (sweatdrop)

Killer bee: yo! Author, yang di katakan arang ini benar yo! Rap author sangat aneh, dasar payah dasar lemah!

Aomine: siapa- eh? arang? Kau bilang aku arang, hah?

eh? ma-matte-

Kise: R/R minnacchi ssu!

ki-kun? Arigatou *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je, humor garing segaring keripiknya murasakibara,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

 ** _Rating:_** __ _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 **Kisedai Game**

 _Sebelumnya.._

" _ini dia botolnya ssu! Aku puter ya!" kise pun memutar botolnya, dan berhenti di.._

 **[pip!]**

.

.

.

"kise-kun" tiba-tiba kuroko muncul dengan muka yang tidak bersalah

"ku-kurokocchi!/tetsu!/kuro-chin/tetsuya/ sejak kapan kau di sini!" teriak semuanya minus midorima

"hah? sejak kise-kun memutarkan botol itu"

"kurokocchi, kenapa memanggil ku ssu? Kangen ya?" seketika kise udah ada di samping kuroko, kuroko menjauh beberapa kilometer /kejauhan!

"bukan, itu botolnya berhenti di kise-kun"

"ah iya! Kalau gitu! Kita main boiboian ssu!" teriak kise kembali dengan aura bling-bling disana sini

"boiboian? Merek cemilan baru lagi ya, kise-chin?" tanya murasakibara ngaur

"bukan, boiboian itu permainan jaman dulu ssu, kasamatsu-senpai dan para senpai yang lain pernah main itu di sekolah ssu" jelas kise dengan video yang entah dari mana yang membuat semuanya ngangukin kepala, ngerti? Kagak /plak

"yang aku inget boiboian itu film kartun yang ada bocah SD terus bisa membelah diri jadi beberapa bagian terus ada penjahat yang namanya adu du yang warnanya hijau pake jaket warna orange terus pake kacamata" aomine sambil ngupil

"oi! Itu ciri-ciri gua, **aho** mine" kata midorima yang tsundere mode off

"gua ga aho, dasar wortel berjalan!"

"yamero! Ganguro nanodayo"

"ape lu kata? Ngajak ribut lu? sini lu kalau berani!" aomine beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"oh, ayo, siapa takut!" midorima juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"urusee ssu!,itu namanya boboboy ssu! Lagian bukan membelah diri ssu, emangnya planaria apa ssu, dan ciri-cirinya bukan pake jaket warna orange terus pake kacamata tapi kepala kotak warna hijau ssu!" kise menertibkan mereka berdua sebelum gunting akashi melayang karna di sebrang sana ada aura hitam mencekam

"sejak kapan lu tau planaria bisa membelah diri? Nilai biologi lu kan-"

 _Ump!_

"jangan disebutin ssu! Rahasia!"

"uhk, uhk, ngapain lu ngebekep mulut gua hah!,lagian mana gua tau nilai biologi lu, emang gua ibu lu apa?"

"aomine-kun, sepertinya bukan _'ibu lu'_ tapi _'bapa lu'_ , gitu"

"ah ya terserah, kapan mulainya?"

"ya sekarang lah ssu masa taun depan, ini ambil kertas ini dulu" kise sambil mengenggam potongan kertas

" _ano sa_ , cara mainnya gimana? Kise-kun?" tanya kuroko dengan muka tak berekspresi

"oh iya, caranya.. kalian harus memukul susunan pecahan genteng ssu lalu kalau kena kalian harus lari menjauh dari lawan,siapa yang kena di anggap out ssu! Habis itu yang belum kena harus nyusun lagi pecahan genteng itu nah udah di susun rapi kalian harus bilang 'boi' dan kalian menang ssu! Yang menang dapet hadiah dari yang kalah, begitu ssu" jelas kise lagi memakai video yang entah dari mana yang membuat semuanya nganguk ngerti

" _etto_ , kalau ga ada yang kenain pecahan gentengnya?"

"ya.. gantian yang jaga jadi pemukul yang mukul jadi yang jaga, gitu ssu, jadi ayo ambil kertasnya ssu!" mereka pun [terpaksa] mengambil kertas itu

 _Jeng! [lupakan saja backsound ini]_

"daiki,tetsuya, shintarou..."

"... _soste_. Ryouta, atsushi, dan aku"

" _yada!_ Midorimacchi, aku ingin bersama kurokocchi ssu! Jadi tukeran ya ssu _onegai~_ " kise sambil memohon ke midorima, midorima menjauh beberapa kilometer /kejauhan!

"hah~ terserah kau saja nanodayo. Lagian aquarius di peringkat paling bawah jadi- nih" midorima pun ngasih kertasnya, kise dengan bahagianya mengeluarkan aura bunga-bunga sakuranya sambil muter-muter

 _[reply]_

"ehem! Jadi.. daiki, tetsuya, dan ryouta.."

".. _soste_. Shintarou, atsushi dan aku"

" _yatta!_ aku akan mengkopi jurus dari pemain golf terkenal ssu!"

" _a-ano_ , kise-kun,sepertinya bukan pemain golf terkenal deh tapi pemain voli"

"yang benar itu boling! ryot **aho**!, tetsuy **aho**!" karna kesal akashi pun teriak yang membuat mereka berdua bungkam sesaat

"kapan mulainya?" tanya murasakibara yang masih mengemut permennya yang udah habis

"yasudah, kita mulai ssu!" teriak kise menandakan permainannya mulai

Genteng pun disusun setelah itu-

 _Jan!_

 _Ken!_

 _Po!_

"yah~ kita jaga ssu.." kise pundung di pojokan

"yosh! Bersiaplah kena kalian bertiga! Dasar terong-terongan!"

Wush!

"seharusnya aku ga ngomong itu" aomine ikutan pundung di pojokan

"mi-minna? Da-daijobu ka?" kuroko sweatdrop

"oi kalian cepat selesaikan permainan ini!" teriak akashi memakai toa,( author: ooc sekali kau aka-kun)

"oke, kita akan menang ssu!" kise dengan aura berapi-api

"yosh! Yang bisa menangin boboboy hanya kita!" aomine juga dengan aura berapi-api

"ano, yang benar itu boiboian, aomine-kun"

"ya itu lah terserah yang penting kita akan menang!"

[skip]

"siap lari ya, aku yang selalu menang dan akan selalu benar!" akashi pun melempar bola itu dan-

"aku selalu benar~ aku selalu benar~ aku selalu benar~" ternyata bolanya meleset dan akashi pun pundung di pojokan sambil nyabut rumput

"pfft- oke lanjut!" aomine menahan tawa karna jika dia ketawa, dia akan jadi abu gosok

"tembakan ku selalu kena karna zodiak ku di peringkat ter atas!" midorima pun bersiap untuk shoot dan-

"oha-asa selalu benar~ oha-asa selalu benar~ oha-asa selalu benar~" ternyata bolanya kejauhan dan midorima ikutan nyabut rumput bareng akashi

"wahaha! Dasar payah dasar lemah, wahah-"

Aomine Daiki, ace SMA touou terbunuh dengan sangat mengenaskan.

"hoy! Gua belum mati!"

[lanjut!]

"mendokusai na~" dengan sangat-sangat lemas murasakibara pun melepar tuh bola dan-

'pasti ga kena, aku jamin!' benak aomine

'iya pasti ga kena ssu, gimana kurokocchi? Kena ga ssu?' benak kise membalas isi hati aomine

"kena.." kuroko sambil melihat kearah genteng

"eh? kena ssu? Mana mung- hah! kena! Yabai ssu!" akashi lari bareng midorima, udah ga pundung ceritanya.. berkat murasakibara berhasil mengenai pecahan genteng itu

"ambil ini aominecchi!"

Puing!

Hap!

"arigato! Rasakan ini! Midorima!"

Wing!

Bola itu pun melayang tinggi dan-

"tidak kena nanodayo, ulee" midorima pun menghadap belakang dan-

"kau keluar, midorima-kun" kuroko berhasil mengenai midorima

"baru main.., udah kena nanodayo~" midorima pundung di pojokan sambil nyabutin rumput lagi

"atsushi! susun gentengnya, ini perintah!"

"ha'i!" murasakibara pun berjalan santai ke arah lingkaran tempat genteng itu berada

"percepat langkah mu!" perintah akashi kembali

"tetsu! Bolanya!"

"uh-uhm, aomine-kun!"

Puing!

Hap!

"arigato, kise jaga murasakibara! Tetsu bantu aku!" perintah aomine yang di iyakan kuroko

"aominecchi hidoi ssu! Aku juga ingin di bantuin sama kurokocchi ssu! Ini ga adil!" kise sambil ngomel-ngomel ga jelas, karna ga jelas kise di cuekin

"akashi! Rasaka-" akashi meng angkle break aomine dan akhirnya jatuh dan bolanya di tangkap oleh kuroko yang ada di belakang akashi, dan akashi ga nyadar

"sadarilah posisimu, dai-"

"akashi-kun kena"

"tetsuyaho teme!" teriak akashi yang ooc banget

" nama ku bukan tetsuyaho, akashi-kun. Nama ku kuroko tetsuya" kuroko dengan muka polosnya sambil memegang bola

"aku tau- atsushi, cepat susun!"

"kurokocchi! Bolanya ssu!" kuroko pun melempar bolanya

Wing~

"kelebihan!" akhirnya bola itu mengenai susunan genteng yang sudah di susun oleh murasakibara

"ups, aku tidak ingin mati muda ssu!" teriak kise sambil lari-lari kayak banci di kejar hansip

"siapa yang berani melakukan ini.. akan ku remukan badannya!" murasakibara dengan evil soundnya dan aura zonenya, aomine menujuk ke arah kuroko, kuroko masang muka polos

"jadi kau.., yang berani melakukan ini.., akan ku remukan badan mu" murasakibara sambil mengoyangkan kepala kuroko dan menekannya

"ita-ta, lepas"

"tidak akan, aku akan remukan badan mu"

"murasakibara, lepaskan tetsu, kau sudah kena" aomine sambil memegang bola

"hah? udah kena, oh.. yasudah~" murasakibara pun duduk

"yatta! Kita menang ssu!" kise sambil loncat-loncat

"kalau bagitu, kita akan balas dendam!" teriak akashi

[skip]

"teman kamarin! Adalah musuh sekarang ssu!" bola itu pun di lempar kise

'hampir kena! Ayo bolacchi! Kamu pasti bisa ssu!' benak kise

Huacim!

Bola itu pun berbelok dan ga kena

"siapa yang tadi bersin ssu!"

"gomen, kise-chin" murasakibara sambil nutup hidungnya

"ternyata~ sudahlah ssu~"

"oke, kalian! Bersiap untuk lari ya! yang bisa ngenain susunan genteng itu ha-" aomine di angkle break sama akashi

"hoy! Sejak kapan kau bisa angkle break tanpa bola hah! dan kenapa harus aku yang selalu kena!"

"sejak fanfic ini di buat" jawab akashi singkat,padat,dan jelas

[skip]

"aku ya? oke, ignite pas.. kai!" kuroko ngepass bola itu dan-

"kena!" teriak aomine sambil lari menjauh

"sugoi kurokocchi!" kise ikutan lari menjauh, kuroko juga ikutan lari menjauh

"saatnya balas dendam!" teriak akashi (author: anak baik jangan di tiru)

"yosh!" teriak midorima dan murasakibara

"aominecchi! Susun gentengnya, biar aku yang ngalihin mereka ssu!" perintah kise ke aomine

"apaan, lu aja! Gua juga di jagain tau!"

"hah? lu aja!"

"lu aja!"

"elu!"

"kalian berdua udah kena" kata akashi yang bikin aomine dan kise cengo

"ehhhh?-"

"sejak kapan kita kena!"

/boi!/

"hah? siapa itu?" akashi pun melihat kearah lingkarang yang ada gentengnya,yang tadinya berantakan jadi rapi sempurna

"yatta! Kita menang lagi ssu!" kise kembali loncat-loncat

"yosh! Bagus tetsu!"

"2-0, oke nanti hadiahnya, kita lanjut ke permainan yang lainnya" akashi pun memegang botolnya dan menaruhnya

"ayo! Putar lagi akashicchi!" akashi pun memutarnya dan berhenti di...

[T.B.C]

-selalu di saat yang tidak tepat-

Hola lagi dengan author disini..

Aomine: ga ngerap lagi, thor?

Rap aku kan aneh, jadi- di tutup aja oke! Ja! #pergimenjauh

Aomine: eh? dasar payah dasar lemah yo! Kalau gitu yo! Minna R/R yaw! /di tabok killer bee


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je, humor garing segaring keripiknya murasakibara,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

 ** _Rating:_** _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 **Kisedai Game**

 _Sebelumnya.._

" _ayo! Putar lagi akashicchi!" akashi pun memutarnya dan berhenti di..._

.

.

.

.

"daiki" mereka semua menatap aomine, aomine menyeringai. Seketika mereka semua merinding kecuali akashi dan murasakibara

"wahaha! Kita akan main polisi-polisian, wahahaha!" aomine ketawa nista, abaikan dia (author di injek)

"ketawa mu aneh sekali ssu" kise nutup telinga

"tidak bermutu" kuroko dengan muka polosnya

Krek!

"hidoi, tetsu hidoi, hidoi" aomine sambil nyabut rumput

"cepat mulai, daiki. Sebelum gunting ku melayang" akashi memainkan guntingnya

"ha'i! Kepalkan tangan kalian semua" perintah aomine

"kau memerintah ku, daiki?"

"eh? bu-bukan seperti itu, tapi.. memang begini permainannya, ayo cepat kepalkan tangan kalian semua"

"ano, aomine-kun. Bukannya kau harus kasih tau dulu cara mainnya?"

"ah iya! Jadi.. nanti ada yang jadi polisi dan ada yang jadi penjahat-"

"aku mau jadi pilot ssu!" semuanya sweatdrop menatap kise dengan latar belakang bling-bling

"abaikan dia~ lalu-"

"hidoi ssu! Aominecchi hidoi!" teriak kise yang membuat telinga mereka budek sesaat

Beberapa jam kemudian /kelamaan!

"dai-chan! kau harus la- eh? kalian kenapa ngumpul disini?" teriak momoi yang di abaikan semuanya

"lalu, tugas polisi menangkap penjahat"

"you don't say/ssu/nanodayo/" kata semuanya barengan minus aomine yang kembali ketawa nista

"mou, kalian ngapain disini? Kacang mahal tau!" teriak momoi lagi

"pokoknya nanti kejar-kejaran gitu eh? satsuki? Sejak kapan kau disini?" mereka semua melihat momoi yang sedang di pojokan

"momocchi! Kalau mau kacang yang murah beli di mang cangcimen aja ssu! Di jamin murah deh!" Semuanya sweatdrop termasuk momoi yang lagi di pojokan

[Skip!]

"Momocchi mau ikutan main ssu?"

"eh? main? Main apa?" momoi pun bangkit kembali /?

"main polisi-polisian ssu!"

"ah.. aku melihat saja"

Tak!

"aku punya ide!, satsuki kau yang jadi sandra!"

"eeehhh? Sandra? Terserah deh"

"yosh! Kepalkan tangan kalian semua!" teriak aomine bersemangat

[skip]

"tim polisi, aomine-kun, aku dan akashi-kun"

".. soste, tim penjahat, midorima-kun, kise-kun, dan murasakibara-kun"

"HUAA! Aominecchi gantian ssu!"

"urusee, aku ga akan gantian dengan lu! Camkan itu!" kise pun di tendang oleh aomine

"hue! Kurokocchi jadi tim ku ya!"

"ga mau"

"yatta! Tetsu-kun, selamatkan aku ya!"

"tidak akan" momoi pundung di pojokan lagi

Krek!

"tetsu, kau kan tim polisi.. jadi kau harus selamatkan sandranya"

[skip/again?]

"roger, akashi. Ro-"

"hoi, aho. Gua di depan lu"

"oh iya, yasudah. Tetsu tangkap kise, akashi tangkap murasakibara soste-"

"sejak kapan lu jadi kapten hah?"

"aku hanya mengusulkan"

"lebih baik aku tangkap saja semuanya dan lepaskan sandranya sendiri, catat itu **sendiri** " tiba-tiba kuroko mencatat kata-kata yang di ucapkan akashi di notenya

"aku sudah mencatatnya, akashi-kun" mereka berdua sweatdrop

Di tim penjahat..

"hue! Kenapa aku harus di tim ini ssu! Hu-"

Ump!

"bagus, murasakibara *cek* tapi bukan aku memuji mu ya nanodayo"

"tetsu-kun! Tatsukete! Tatsuke-"

Ump!

"nee, kalian harus diam kalau ingin selamat" murasakibara sambil membekap momoi dan kise

'hoy, gua tim lu ssu bukan sandra ssu' benak kise kesal, gimana ga kesel orang ga di anggep di timnya

.

.

.

Bruk!

"kalian sudah di kepung" kuroko dengan muka polosnya dan senapan mainan yang entah dari mana

"kyhaaa!" teriak kise dan momoi barengan, murasakibara melepas tangannya

"..kakkoii! tetsu-kun!/kurokocchi!/" lanjut mereka berdua

"oi! Kise, lu kan penjahat kenapa lu di iket juga?"

"ini karna midorimacchi dan murasakibaracchi ssu! Mereka tidak menganggap ku sebagai penjahat ssu!"

"itu salah mu nanodayo"

"salah ku apa, kise-chin?"

"hue! Permainan aneh apa ini ssu! Ganti ssu! Ga mau tau ssu! Harus di ganti!" teriak kise kembali yang membuat telinga mereka budek sesaat

[hening]

"kalau gitu, aku pamit ya! jaa!" momoi pun pulang

"jaa!" kata semuanya barengan

"osh! Aku yang puter ya!" aomine pun memutarkan botol itu dan berhenti di..

[T.B.C]

Ola! Hehe gomen *bow* humornya garing banget yang ini, habisnya.. ga ada ide lagi jadi.. sudahlah~ #pundungdipojokansambilnyabutrumput

Kuroko: *puk* author-san, bagian aku ya sekarang?

Ya, terserah~

Kuroko: R/R ya minna *bow* sabar author-san *puk puk*


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je, humor garing segaring keripiknya murasakibara,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

 ** _Rating:_** _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 **Kisedai Game**

 _Sebelumnya.._

"osh! Aku yang puter ya!" aomine pun memutarkan botol itu dan berhenti di..

.

.

.

"murasakibara!" teriak aomine

"hah? hum.. main poky game"

Brusskk!

Uhk!

Semuanya tersedak ludah sendiri minus akashi dan kuroko yang hanya sweatdrop

"muro-chin selalu main poky game sama aku dan aku yang menang jadi- mungkin aku akan menang juga lawan kalian, semua"

'selalu? Dan dia menang?'

"kalian ga mau main itu? Tak apa..." murasakibara pun menunduk

'tidak jadi main itu ssu!? Padahal aku ingin sekali main itu dengan kurokocchi ssu!'

"akan ku remukan badan kalian satu-persatu" evil sound murasakibara muncul yang membuat mereka semua tanpa kecuali merinding disko

"ha'i! Kita akan main itu! /ssu/nanodayo/"

[skip]

"jadi.. murasakibaracchi vs akashicchi, aku vs kurokocchi-"

"ano, kise-kun, yang ngelawan aku itu aomine-kun"

"hue! Kurokocchi ga mau sama aku ssu!?"

"yang bisa main poky game sama aku hanya tetsu, wahahaha!" aomine ketawa nista lagi

[skip]

"uhkm, murasakibara vs akashi"

"aku akan menghabisi mu!" abaikan akashi yang sedang ooc itu ya (hujan gunting seketika)

"coba saja, aka-chin" aura zone murasakibara muncul

Ichi!

Ni!

San!

Kraus!

Kraus!

'sial, aku akan kalah kalau gini' benak akashi yang masih nguyem /? Poky

'nee, aku tidak akan kalah!' benak murasakibara semangat 45

Kraus!

Kraus!

"pemenangnya.. akashi!" aomine sambil mengangkat tangan akashi

"..." murasakibara menutupi wajahnya yang merah seperti kodok rebus (author: karna kepiting udah sering)

Ternyata pas di akhir-akhir akashi menarik poky yang ada di mulut murasakibara dan yah.. kau tau lah gimana akhirnya (author di injek)

"kise vs midorima!" teriak aomine dengan semangat

"midorimacchi, aku akan menang melawan mu ssu!"

Ichi!

Ni!

San!

Tuk!

"kalian di dis"

"eeehhhh? Ga bisa gitu dong ssu! Ah! Midorimacchi ga seru ssu!"

"aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu nanodayo" midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya

"soste! Yang terakhir! Tetsu vs aku! Wahahaha!" aomine ketawa nista lagi

Ichi!

Ni!

San!

"pemenangnya aku! Wahahaha!" aomine sambil mengangkat tangannya, kuroko di pojokan dengan muka merah padam, kise dan akashi siap-siap ngebunuh aomine, murasakibara kembali ke awal lagi, midorima ga peduli walaupun dari tadi dia moto-moto kuroko dan aomine yang, ya.. kau tau kan (author di giles)

Aomine Daiki ace terkenal di SMA touou terbunuh dengan sangat mengenaskan.

"hoy sudah kubilang gua belum mati!"

[skip /again?]

"atsushi, putar botolnya. Ini perintah!" murasakibara pun memutarkan botolnya dan..

[T.B.C]

Wahahaha! #ketawanistanyaaomine

Midorima: yamero, bakathor!

Kau juga Midorimoho!

Kise: moho? Kalau di balikin jadi homo, jadi-

Midorima: hoy! Gua ga homo nanodayo! Lagian yang benar itu midorima nanodayo bukan midorimoho!

Takao: lalu, aku siapa kamu, shin-chan?

Midorima: ukhm, kau.. *blush*

Maafkan author ya semuanya termasuk yang ga suka yaoi dan abaikan mereka berdua

Kise: hidoi ssu! Masa aku ga di anggep

Aku lupa ada ki-kun disini, yaudah minna R/R yo!

Kise: aku di lupakan ssu~


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je, humor garing segaring keripiknya murasakibara,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

 ** _Rating:_** __ _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 **Kisedai Game**

 _Sebelumnya.._

" _atsushi, putar botolnya. Ini perintah!" murasakibara pun memutarkan botolnya dan.._

 _ **[...]**_

.

.

.

.

"mido-chin..,oh iya tadi poky ku mana?"

"tuh, dihabisin sama aominecchi ssu" kise sambil nunjuk aomine yang lagi lari sambil bawa poky punya murasakibara

"mine-chin!, kembalikan poky ku!" dengan aura zonenya murasakibara pun mengejar aomine (author: ciee.. muro-kunnya mau di bawa kemana? /plak) mereka semua sweatdrop

"lupakan mereka. Shintarou, kau ingin main apa?"

"ah iya, hum.. main.. mejikuhibiniu nanodayo"

"permainan apa itu ssu-"

"tidak bermutu"

 _Krek! Hati midorima pun pecah berkeping-keping /lebay!_

"i-itu bukan aku yang bilang ssu" kise sambil nepuk pundak midorima yang pundung di pojokan

"midorima-kun, apa lebih baik kita mulai saja permainan mu yang tidak bermutu itu"

 _Krek! Hati midorima pun pecah berkeping-keping lagi /lebay!_

"iya shintarou, cepat mulai saja"

"..."

"mido-chin, apa jamur yang ada di kepala mu bisa di makan?" murasakibara tiba-tiba dateng sambil megang jamur yang ada di kepala midorima memakai ranting pohon yang entah dari mana

"huh.. untunglah di sini ada mini market terdekat, kalau enggak mati lah aku" aomine sambil nepok jidat

"lebih baik kalian semua mati saja nanodayo"

"apa kau bilang,shintarou?"

"le-lebih baik kita main saja ssu! Ayo,midorimacchi!" kise ngasih semangat ke midorima, yang di kasih semangat masih pundung di pojokan

[skip ya?]

"jadi, cara mainnya.. pertama kalian harus memillih warna pelangi nanodayo, aku pilih warna hijau nodayo"

"biru"

"padahal aku ingin warna itu,aomine-kun"

"hah? aku tidak tau warna pelangi yang lain, yang aku ingat hanya biru" aomine kembali ngupil (author: jorok banget lu. Aomine: biarin, masalah? #ngupillagi)

"aominecchi tidak tau warna pelangi ssu? _Maji de?_ BAHAHAHA! "

"bukan aku tidak tau, cuman.. ya kau tau kan! Sudahlah jangan protes!" aomine nendang kise ke langit ke tujuh /lah?

"warna merah,biar sama kayak gunting cayang ku" akashi memeluk guntingnya (author: aka-kun? Kau tidak sakit kan? #megangjidat. Akashi: tidak, lepas)

"eeettto..aka-chin.. ke-kenapa? Butuh maibou?" tawar murasakibara semuanya cengo

"me-menyeramkan.." aomine ngicep

"ini lebih menyeramkan dari aura yanderenya.." kuroko ikutan ngicep, semuanya nganguk

"iya, kau benar, murasakibara"

"ano, aomine-kun, yang tadi bilang itu aku"

"EHH?! TETSU!?"

"hoy, kalian lanjutin napa" akashi sweatdrop ngeliatin mereka

"hum.. apa ya? kalau saja muro-chin disini aku bisa tanya warna pelangi ada apa saja" murasakibara sambil makan pokynya yang tadi di beliin sama aomine

"aku tau, murasakibara-kun"

"ada apa saja? Kuro-chin"

"merah,jingga,kuning-"

"aku kembali ssu!" kise dateng dengan pose power ranger dengan cahaya yang entah datang dari mana (author: ma-mata ku! Kise: authorcchi lebay ssu)

"lanjutkan,kuro-chin"

"hijau,biru,nila-"

"nila? Bukannya itu nama ikan ya?,kuro-chin. Jadi ikan nila itu asalnya dari warna, oh.. ikan nila asalnya dari war.. na" murasakibara nyatet, semuanya sweatdrop

"bu-bukan seperti itu.., yang terakhir ungu"

"ah! Aku pilih warna ungu saja!"

"aku kuning ssu!"

"emm.. warna apa ya? aku nila"

"jadi kuro-chin, memilih ikan warna?"

"bukan ikan warna.."

"lalu-"

"kita mulai nanodayo!"

"chotto matte ssu! Yang kedua apa?"

"ah iya *cek* yang kedua, tangan kalian harus seperti ini nodayo" (author: kalian tau kan 'seperti ini' tuh gimana? Kalau ga tau ah sudahlah~ /plak!)

"hah?" semuanya ngicep

"pokoknya seperti ini nodayo!"

"ah iya iya midorimacchi"

[skip]

"me-ji-ku-hi-bi-niiiiu!" teriak semuanya minus aomine dan murasakibara

Me- ji- ku-hi-bi-ni-u-me-ji-ku-hi-bi!

"aomine, kau keluar"

"hah? baru aja main!" protes aomine

"aomine-kun, yang keluar itu ga dapet hukuman" jelas kuroko

"oh.. yokata~"

"bukannya tadi di jelasin sama midorimacchi ya ssu?"

"iya gitu? Oh iya aku baru inget"

"seharusnya kau ingat cara mainnya nanodayo, bukan berarti aku peduli dengan mu ya hanya saja nanti-"

"sudahlah tsundere, lanjutkan, aku ingin liat siapa yang dapet hukuman, wahahaha!" aomine ketawa nista lagi

"aku ga tsundere nanodayo!, dan jangan tertawa seperti itu nodayo"

"lanjut ssu!"

"me-ji-ku-hi-bi-niiiiu!" teriak semuanya minus aomine yang sekarang lagi main sama semut /eh?. lupakan saja aomine (author di injek)

Me- ji- ku-hi-bi-ni-u-me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni!

"aku keluar"

"tetsu, temenin aku maen semut yok!"

"ga mau"

"aku ingin keluar ssu! Aku ga mau dihukum ssu"

"lanjutkan *snip snip*"

"me-ji-ku-hi-bi-niiiiu!" teriak semuanya minus aomine plus kuroko yang sekarang lagi main sama semut /eh?. lupakan saja aomine dan kuroko itu (author di ignite pass kai)

Me- ji- ku-hi-bi-ni-u-me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u-me-ji-ku-hi!

"aku keluar nodayo"

"heh? Kenapa midorimacchi yang harus keluar ssu!"

"karna aku bawa lucky item nodayo, dan peringkat zodiak ku di atas zodiak mu nanodayo"

"nande?!" teriak kise prustasi/?

[skip]

"me-ji-ku-hi-bi-niiiiu!" teriak semuanya minus midorima yang lagi liatin aomine plus kuroko yang lagi main sama semut /eh?. lupakan saja aomine dan kuroko itu dan midorima (author di kubur)

Me- ji- ku-hi-bi-ni-u-me-ji-ku!

"yatta! Akhirnya aku bisa main semut bareng kurokocchi!" kise pun ke kuroko dan aomine dan midorima juga. Tapi kuroko, aomine, dan midorima kembali ke tempat asal

"hoy! Minna! Kenapa aku di tinggal sendirian ssu!" lanjut kise yang di abaikan mereka

"sepertinya seru tuh"

"iya nodayo walaupun aku tidak peduli nanodayo"

"..."

"oi! Ck, minna hidoi ssu!" kise ikutan kembali ke tempat asal

[skip, btw udah berapa kali ya? /plak!]

"jeng!,jeng!,jeng!. Pertandingan antara Murasakibara Atsushi melawan Akashi Seijuro di mulai!" teriak aomine pake toa

"cangcimen ssu! Cangcimen ssu!" kise berubah jadi mang cangcimen, semuanya sweatdrop

"me-ji-ku-hi-bi-niiiiu!" teriak akashi dan murasakibara dengan semangat 45

Me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u-me!

"aka-chin curang, jari kanan ku belum di hitung" akashi ngicep yang lain ikutan ngicep

"oh iya.."

Me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u!

"pemenangnya!"

Dem!

Tus!

Tes!

"arigato buat suara drumnya, tetsu!"

"douitashimas, aomine-kun,"

"adalah... Murasakibara Atsushi!" aomine mengangkat tangan murasakibara, semuanya tepuk tangan minus akashi yang pundung di pojokan

"akashi-kun? *puk puk* tidak selamanya orang benar selalu menang, akashi-kun" kuroko nepuk pundak akashi

"aku tau itu, tetsuya. Oi! Atsushi! apa hukumannya?"

"nee,hukuman buat aka-chin mudah kok, aka-chin cuman membelikan ku maibou sekotak di mini market yang ada di sana" akashi langsung ke minimarket

"are? Mana aka-chin?" murasakibara celingukan

"dia tadi kabur-"

"aka-chin!" murasakibara ngejar akashi

"aominecchi membuat murasakibaracchi salah paham ssu"

"maksudku tadi kabur ke mini market, begitu"

"tetap saja ssu"

"selamat jalan,aomine-kun. Semoga tenang disana" kuroko sambil membawa karangan bunga yang entah dari mana

"tetsu, aku be-"

"daiki, ada pesan terakhir mu?"

"eh? akashi?"

Aomine Daiki ace di SMA touou yang terkenal itu, mati mengenaskan.

"sudah kubilang berapa kali,hah!. AKU BELUM MATI!"

[...]

"aku putar nodayo, ini bukan berarti aku ingin memutarnya cuman-"

"cepatlah tsundere" aomine ngorek kupingnya (author: sumpah jorok tau. Aomine: jangan di liat #ngorekkupinglagi)

[T.B.C]

 _Syaalalalalaa~ #naburkertas, gomenne~ telat updatenya.. habisnya idenya pulang ga di jemput terus datang ga di anter, kan serem /plak!. Syaalalalala~ #naburkertaslagi_

 _Akashi: thor,aku udah motong semua kertasnya *snip snip*_

 _Bagus! Mana!_

 _Akashi: ini, aku ngambil kertasnya di meja belajar author tadi_

 _Oke, eh? meja belajar? #akashinganguk_

 _Akashi: ya.. habisnya.. di situ ada kertas yang ga guna numpuk jadi aku gunting semua, kata author kan gunting semua kertas yang ada di sini jadi- #mukapolos_

 _BAKASHI! Itu kertas naskah! Dasar BA-_

 _[Author yang berpenname Aonaru Mei mati mengenaskan.]_

 _Hoy! Gua belum shine!#nginjeklantai /lah?_

 _Murasakibara: ini bagian ku ya? *much much*_

 _Entahlah~ kertas naskahnya di gunting semua sama bakashi #hujanguntingseketika_

 _Murasakibara: yasudah *much much* minna-chin, R/R ya~ *much much* riview kalian sangat *much* berguna bagi thor-chin *much*_

 _Himuro: atsushi, kau harus habisin dulu baru ngomong #ngerebutmaibounya *much much*_

 _Murasakibara: yah~ muro-chin, itu maibou terakhir ku.. bulan ini #nangisbombay_

 _Himuro: aku belikan nanti ya.. *much much* aku juga lapar *much*_

 _Murasakibara: muro-chin harus habisin dulu baru-_

 _YAMERO KALIAN BERDUA! #ngelempargolok /lah?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je, humor garing segaring keripiknya murasakibara,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

 ** _Rating:_** __ _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 **Kisedai Game**

 _Sebelumnya.._

" _aku putar nodayo, ini bukan berarti aku ingin memutarnya cuman-"_

" _cepatlah tsundere" aomine ngorek kupingnya (author: sumpah jorok tau. Aomine: jangan di liat #ngorekkupinglagi)_

.

.

.

.

"akashi" midorima benerin kacamata, aomine mati di tempat /eh?, kise kejang-kejang /lah?, murasakibara tetep makan, kuroko sweatdrop ngeliat akashi dengan di hiasi bunga-bunga sakura dan bling-bling disana-sini.

"yosh! Karna aku yang ke pilih jadi.." semuanya gemetar minus murasakibara

"ja-jadi?" tanya aomine tegang

"kita akan main.."

"main apa ssu?"

"entahlah aku belum tau kita akan-" semuanya tumbang minus murasakibara tentunya

"kalian kenapa?!" akashi prustasi/?

[skip]

"humm.. apa ya?" akashi sambil megang jidat(author: lagi mikir ceritanya. Akashi:thor,kenapa harus megang jidat sih?. Author: karna aku sayang jidat! #digampargunting /lah?)

Tak!

'suara i-itu, ini bahaya! Akashi dapet ide! Yabai!' benak aomine

"ck, lupa! Tadi apa ya?!" teriak akashi prustasi/?, semuanya kembali tumbang tanpa kecuali

'yatta! Idenya dilupakan! ga akan main~ ga akan main~ ga akan main yang aneh-aneh~ ga akan main~' aomine loncat-loncat sambil goyang dumang /eh? (author di injek)

"cepatlah nanoda-"

"aku tau!"

'sial, seharusnya idenya ga usah dateng lagi!' aomine berhenti loncat-loncat sambil goyang dumang (author di kubur)

"... kita main sambung kata!" sekarang akashi yang loncat-loncat sambil goyang dumang (hujan gunting seketika)

"perasaan ku mulai ga enak" guman aomine

"daiki, apa yang kau gumamkan tadi? Hm?"

"ti-tidak! Ayo mulai!" aomine dengan aura berapi-api

"aominecchi kenapa ssu?"

"entahlah kise-kun, yang bisa tau aomine-kun kenapa hanya aomine-kun" kuroko sweatdrop (aomine: itu motto ku, tetsu! Yang bisa mengubah motto ku hanya diriku seorang. Kuroko: ... ignite pass kai!)

"yang bisa menangin sambung kata hanya aku! Wahahaha!" aomine ketawa nista kembali

"hoy! Yamero nodayo!"

[skip]

"kita mulai.. dari.. tetsuya"

"hah? aku?"

"iya kamu" akashi mendekat ke kuroko, kuroko ngehindar beberapa kilometer /kejauhan!

"demo.., akashi-kun. Kau belum kasih tau cara mainnya"

"oh iya, uhkm! Caranya kalian harus menyambungin kata menjadi sebuah cerita, kata yang tidak nyambung menurut ku di angap kalah. Tapi untuk tetsuya, kata-kata yang kamu gunain walaupun ga nyambung tetep nyambung kok sama aku jadi tenang aja kau tidak akan kalah" kuroko ngeliat akashi dengan tatapn menjijikan, oke lupakan!

"akashicchi berubah ssu"

"hah? maksud lu apa? Berubah jadi ultraman? Ato kesatria baja merah?"

"bukan itu maksud ku ssu, maksud ku itu-"

"kalian berdua, pemakaman kalian sudah siap" akashi mainin guntingnya, mereka berdua mati di tempat, semuanya cengo

[ssskkkiippp...]

"aku mengerti. Di mulai dari ku kan?"

"iya,tetsuya cayang ku cin-" (author: etto.. ini ga ada di naskah, cepat buang!)

"iya tetsu, setelah kau lalu aku! Waha-"

"kata siapa setelah tetsuya itu kau daiki, ini permainan ku jadi aku yang berhak memilih siapa! Ketauilah posisi mu!" akashi nunjuk aomine

"apaan lu nunjuk-nunjuk, dasar mantan kapten cebol!"

JDARR! Suara petir di siang hari yang cerah itu membuat semuanya bungkam

"apa yang kau bilang tadi, daiki?" mereka semua melihat ke arah aomine dengan tatapan mati-lah-kau

"aku tidak bilang apa-apa, akashi-sama" aomine nyembah akashi (author: hoy! Balik ke naskah)

[s-k-i-p]

"aku mulai.. di" kuroko memulai

"saat ssu"

"ryouta, tidak nyambung keluar"

"apa?! Ga bisa gitu dong ssu! Itu kan nyambung! Kenapa jadi ga nyambung ssu! Dasar setan cebol ssu!"

"kise-kun semoga tenang disana ya"

"kurokocchi ngomong apa sih ssu aku kan-"

[Aomine Daiki ace terkenal di SMA touou itu mati terbunuh oleh-]

"hoy! Bukan gua yang mati!"

"author lupa, keseringan sih, oke ulang"

[Kise Ryouta model papan catur itu mati terbunuh dengan sangat mengenaskan]

"hidoi authorcchi! Apaan tuh papan catur , aku kan model papan atas dan lagian aku kan belum mati ssu!"

[skip/udah seribu belum? /plak]

"ulang lagi? baiklah.. suatu"

"hari *much*"

"aku"

"menemukan"

"sebuah"

"o-"

"tidak nyambung, daiki"

"aku belum melanjutkannya!"

"aominecchi hentai ssu"

"siapa yang hentai, hm?! Tadi tuh kelanjutannya orang! Negatif mulu pikirannya"

"tapi, aomine-kun. Tetap saja ga nyambung"

"huh.. yasudah lah, kise one-on-one yok!"

"hah? ayo! Ayo! Aominecchi!. Yang kalah traktiran ya ssu"

"mana ada! Eh? boleh juga, kau yang traktir aku, karna yang bisa mengalahkan ku hanya aku! Wahaha-"

"terserah kau saja ssu" akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang dari tempat akashi dkk

"shintarou, mulai dari mu"

"hm. waktu"

"itu"

"aku dan *much*"

"makhluk aneh"

"bernama *cek*"

"akashi-kun"

"tetsuya..." akashi ngeluarin aura hitam mencekam

"hah? kata akashi-kun bebas yaudah~ lagian tadi kan aku bakalan tetep menang walaupun ga nyambung" akashi nyesel dan akhirnya pundung di pojokan

/aominecchi! Ayo lagi! aku belum pake perfect copy ku ssu!/

/hah? mendokusai na, aku mau kembali lagi ke sana/

/hehh? Aominecchi, ayo main lagi ssu!/

/ga mau, kau terlalu berisik dan lemah/

Jleb!

"kalian berdua! Bisa diem ga sih!" akashi ngelempar guntingnya dan menusuk kepala mereka berdua (author: ini bukan ff horor, ganti!)

Kembali semula lagi

"hoam, bosen"

"makanya ssu, kita main one-on-one aja ssu"

"ga mau"

"akashicchi ganti dong permainannya ssu, yang kurokocchi belum tuh"

"akashi, lebih baik ganti saja permainanya nodayo aku mulai bosan"

"akashi-kun? Permainan mu sangat bagus-"

"benarkan, tetsuya. Oh tetsuya hanya kau yang perhatian dengan ku" akashi sambil megang tangan kuroko dengan latar belakang taburan potongan kertas (author: syalalala~ #naburkertas. Hoy! Lanjutin jangan liat ke sini!)

"... untuk anak TK"

Jlebb! Seketika hati akashi tertusuk ribuan gunting

[...]

"nee~, tinggal permainannya kuro-chin *much*"

"iya ssu!"

"..."

[T.B.C]

 _Apa ya? aku bingung /lah? Garing banget ya? aku tau itu kok /kenapa nanya!, maaf kan author ya~ *bow*_

 _Akashi: thor, kenapa naskah yang udah aku gunting masih ada!_

 _Hah? oh itu.. tadi aku pake jurus edo tensei!_

 _Aomine: bukannya itu tuh buat ngebangkitin orang mati bukan kertas mati-_

 _Kuroko: kertas memang sudah mati, aomine-kun_

 _Aomine: aku belum melanjutkan perkataan ku, tetsu_

 _Ya.. sudahlah, kembali ke naskah!_

 _Aomine plus kuroko: ha-i!_

 _Eh? mana aka-kun?_

 _Aomine: tuh lagi ngegunting kertas naskah lagi_

 _Ugh! Bakashi!_

 _Kuroko: sayonara author-san_

 _Aomine: R/R yo! #kuroko membungkuk, aomine ngupil lagi /plak_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je, humor garing segaring keripiknya murasakibara,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

 ** _Rating:_** __ _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 **Kisedai Game**

 _Sebelumnya.._

" _nee~, tinggal permainannya kuro-chin *much*"_

" _iya ssu!"_

" _..."_

 **[...]**

"kurokocchi, kamu pengen main apa ssu?"

"uhm.. main petak umpet"

"oh" kata semuanya barengan, kuroko pundung /eh?

"yah.. setidaknya tidak membosankan seperti permainannya akashi, cuman-"

"tidak bermutu wahaha-" aomine di ignite pass kai sama kuroko

"itu kan permainan anak kecil ssu.." gumam kise, kuroko mengarahkan bolanya ke kise

"ada yang mau lagi?" aura hitam mencekam kuroko muncul

"jangan arahkan bola itu ke aku ssu, yang tadi bilang itu bukan aku ssu tapi midorimacchi ssu!" kise nunjuk midorima, midorima malah nunjuk murasakibara, murasakibara nunjuk akashi, akashi nunjuk kuroko /plak!

"cepatlah tetsuya, aku ingin cepat-cepat ke rumah mu-" (author: sial kenapa naskahnya jadi ngaur sih! Sialan! Hoy balik ke cerita! Jangan liat kesini! Dan kuro-kun jangan arahkan bola mu itu. Kuroko: hah? ha'i author-san)

[skip]

"udah tau kan cara mainnya? Jadi-"

"aku mengerti caranya,kuro-chin. tapi.." murasakibara sambil ngegaruk kepalanya kebingugan lebih tepatnya

"kalau gitu aku akan kasih tau dulu caranya.."

Beberapa detik kemudian /kecepetan!

"begitu.." video yang entah dari mana itu pun mati, dan setelah itu

Hom!

Pim!

Pa!

Alaium..

Gam-

"eeehhh? Jadi aku yang jaga ssu? Tapi kan aominecchi item ssu"

"hoy! Ini bukan item tapi gelap"

"sama saja" gumam mereka semuanya barengan minus aomine yang ketawa nista lagi

"yaudah aku bakal jaga ssu" akhirnya kise ngalah, semuanya ngumpet kecuali kise tentunya

/Ichi~/

/Ni~/

/Saann~/

/Shi~/

Di sebrang sana..

"aku ngumpet di mana coba.." aomine gegana, gelisah-galau-merana /eh?

/Go~/

Tak!

"di got saja! Sankyuu, kise!" aomine pun akhirnya ke got terjauh (author: karna terdekat terlalu sering)

.

.

"menurut oha-asa, zodiak ku harus ngumpet di gentong biar ga ketauan nodayo tapi.. adanya pos satpam tempat yang bakal ketauan nanodayo, yaudahlah sepandai-pandainya oha-asa tetep pandaian aku lah nodayo" akhirnya midorima memilih sembunyi di pos satpam

/roku~/

"hoam~ aku sembunyi dimana? Kalau saja ada muro-chin disini aku bakal tanya aku harus sembunyi dimana.."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"aha! Aku telepon muro-chin saja" lanjutnya sambil menekan nomer himuro

/moshi-moshi../

"moshi-moshi, muro-chin aku mau nanya.."

/eh? atsushi?! dimana ka-/

"muro-chin aku pengen nanya.."

/ah iya, uhkm.. mau nanya apa? Atsushi/

"muro-chin, sebaiknya aku sembunyi dimana ya?"

/eh?/

/ Go-jyuu~/

/atsushi, kau lagi ngapain sebenarnya?/

"muro-chin tidak ada waktu lagi, aku akan sembunyi di atas pohon saja, ja!"

/tut~ tut~/

Tempat himuro

"eh? sembunyi? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, atsushi.." himuro sweatdrop sambil melihat ke arah layar hpnya (author: *puk puk* tenanglah, muro-kun. Mura-kun pasti pulang /eh?)

Kembali ke semula..

"hm.. sebenarnya kau sembunyi di mana, tetsuya.." gumam akashi sambil celingukan nyari kuroko lebih tepatnya

"akashi-kun, kau merebut tempat sembunyi ku" bisik kuroko di belakang, akashi merinding seketika dan melihat ke arah belakang dengan patah-patah

"! #%^&* TETSU- ump"

"shutt.. akashi-kun, entar ketauan.." bisik kuroko lagi sambil membekap mulut akashi dan melepasnya setelah akashi nganguk, akashi melihat ke arah kise

/ hyaku!/

/siap atau tidak aku akan mencari kalian ssu! Dimana ya.. dima-/

"sepertinya, ryouta sudah selesai menghi- eh?" akashi sweatdrop melihat kearah belakang

"TETSUYAHO!" teriak akashi prustasi/?

"akashicchi! Dualima! Dualima ssu!" kise sambil nepuk-nepuk pohon dan akashi pundung karna dia keluar duluan

Di sebrang sana..

"akashi? Ke-" aomine cengo

"-tauan nanodayo?" midorima ikutan cengo, tapi ala tsundere /eh?

"*much* untunglah pohonnya tidak terlalu tinggi.. *much*" murasakibara melanjutkan acara 'makan-maibou-di-atas-pohon' (author: pohon itu tinggi tau! Murasakibara: bukan pohon itu yang tinggi tapi thor-chin saja yang terlalu pendek *much* #mukadatar author: terlalu pendek~ terlalu pendek~ terlalu pendek kata mu! ugh! #pundungdipojokansambilnyabutrumput /kepanjangan!)

Dan kuroko.. dia ngicep beberapa kali karna matanya kemasukan debu /lah?

Kembali ke kise..

"tinggal beberapa orang lagi ssu! Akashicchi jangan kemana-mana ya ssu! Aku ba-"

"pergi sana.. jangan balik lagi sekalian.. kenapa harus ketauan coba.. kan aku pengen main.. padahal aku bisa menang karna aku.. sayang dia.."akashi pundung di pojokan sambil nyabut rumput, kise cengo, author juga cengo, aomine, midorima ikutan cengo juga /plak! (author: hiks.. hiks.. #nangisterharu, aka-kun... Aku sayang kamu kok! #sambilmelukakashi. Fans akashi: au-thor. . . pemakaman-mu su-dah si-ap.. Author: go-gomana-sai~ uhuk! #terkapartidakberdaya. Akashi: bagus kalian!. Fans akashi: kita akan melindungi akashi seijuro dari siapa pun!#sambilhormat Author: sebenarnya fans aka-kun itu pembunuh bayaran? #akashinganguk Serem~)

[skip]

"dimana ya ssu~" kise sambil lari-lari kesana-kesini (author: ki-kun~ Kise: guk.. guk.. guk.. Author: kemari~ Kise: guk.. guk.. Author: ayoo la- /plak)

'sial, sana lu jangan liat ke sini! Sana! Hus hus sanah!' benak aomine sambil usir ganteng /eh?

"ayolah ssu keluar saja! Aku ga akan gigit kok ssu.. pusy.. pusy.." (author: bohong bohong, ki-kun suka gigit aku #nutupinbadan. Kise: aku berani sumpah kalau aku ga gigit ssu! Dan perasaan aku tidak pernah gigit thorcchi deh ssu #authorpundungdipojokan /eh?)

'emang gua anjing apa? Eh? lu jangan liat sini na-'

BURR! Aomine kecebur dalam got (author: sumpah jorok #nutupmata /eh?)

"aominecchi!" kise berlari ke arah pohon setelah melihat aomine di belakangnya

"dualima! Dualima ssu!" lanjut kise sambil nepuk pohon itu lagi

"huhu.. udah kecebur dalam got.. ketauan lagi.. ah.. nasib nasib" aomine pundung di pojokan sambil nyabut rumput bareng akashi

"sabar,da- eh? kenapa ada bau bau aneh ya disini?" akashi mengendus (author: seijuro#2! Pusy pus- #authordikuliti /eh?)

"itu bau ku, aku habis kecebur dalam got tadi"

"hah? eh? ke-kenapa bisa gitu.." akashi menghindar dari aomine

"habisnya aku bingung mau sembunyi dimana, jadi.. ah sudahlah.. masa lalu~ biar lah masa lalu~ jangan kau-"

"tutup mulut mu itu daiki" akashi nyodorin gunting, kise cengo dan melanjutkan mencari yang lainnya

[skip..]

"*much* jadi, mine-chin ketauan.."

"hem.. mana ya.. yang lainnya ssu"

"i-ita-ta, semut-chin jangan gigit tangan ku, atau aku akan remukan kalian semua.." aura zone murasakibara muncul dan membunuh semut itu secara sadis (author: sumpah.. ini bukan ff horor kok. Hoy! Sudah kubilang kan, buang ini!)

"ada suara.. suara si-siapa itu ssu.." kise merinding

"ugh! Sudah kubilang! Jangan gigit aku! Eh eh-"

BRUKK! Murasakibara jatoh dari pohon

/ada gempa! Gempa!/

/yamero daiki atau ku kuliti kau/

/.../

"ha! Murasakibaracchi ketauan ssu!" kise lari ke pohon yang satunya

"dualima! Dualima ssu!" lanjutnya setelah sampai di pohon sambil nepuk-nepuk pohon

"semut-chin hidoi, aku jadi ketauan kan *much*" murasakibara pundung di pojokan bareng akashi dan aomine

"*puk puk* sabar.." aomine menepuk pundak murasakibara

"sepertinya ada bau-bau aneh disekitar sini, tapi bau apa?"

"itu bau ku, tadi aku kecebur got"

"oh pantas saja.." murasakibara menghindar dari aomine

"udah tiga ssu! Yatta! Dikit lagi aku menang ssu! Oh iya, aominecchi makin item kulitnya ssu Wahahaha!" kise ketawa nista, aomine ngeluarin aura hitam mencekam

"JANGAN UNGKIT-UNGKIT MASA LALU GUA NAPA!" teriak aomine yang membuat semuanya tutup mata /lah?

Tempat midorima..

"*cek* sepertinya murasakibara udah ketauan nodayo, berarti tinggal aku *cek*" midorima ngebenerin kacamatanya lalu jongkok lagi

"i-itu apa?" tiba-tiba satpam muncul seketika sambil ngucek matanya

"eh?" midorima sweatdrop

"wortel? Kok besar sekali ya?" satpam itu pun ngucek matanya kembali

"a-aku bukan wortel nanodayo" midorima masih sweatdrop

"hah! k-kok bi-bisa bicara, aku harus mengeluarkannya dari sini. Siapa tau ini wortel jadi-jadian, hus sana!" satpam itu pun menendang midorima (author: kasian sekali kau, mido-kun)

"AKU BUKAN WORTEL NANODA-"

"midorima ketemu ssu!" kise berlari kearah pohon

"dualima! Dualima ssu!" lanjut kise setelah sampai di pohon sambil nepuk-nepuk pohon itu

"ternyata benar kata oha-asa nanodayo, aku harus sembunyi di gentong nodayo" midorima pundung di pojokan bareng akashi, aomine dan murasakibara

"ck,ada-ada saja oha-asa itu. Aneh sekali, haha-"

"diam kau, ahomine. Dan kenapa kulit mu menjadi tambah hitam nanodayo"

"SUDAH KEBILANG KAN, JANGAN UNGKIT-UNGKIT ITU LAGI!" teriak aomine lagi

"yamero, daiki. Seharusnya kau ganti pakaian"

"ah iya ya,untung saja aku bawa baju ganti, kalau enggak mati aku"

[skip]

"Karna semuanya sudah tertangkap dan tidak ada yang menyentuh pohon itu, jadi ryouta kau menang"

"yatta! Traktiran ya, minnacchi"

"seharusnya lu yang traktir kita, lu kan model. Pasti banyak uangnya" aomine sambil ngerangkul kise (author: kyaa!. Aomine: abaikan dia, dasar fujo -.-)

"uang ku untuk di tabung ssu, kan kise ryouta anak baik yang suka menabung" (tobi: tobi is a good boy~. Kise: kise is a good boy!. Tobi: tobi!. Kise: kise!. Author: yamero! Dan tobi-kun kau salah fandom #sweatdrop. Tobi: ah iya, sen-pai! #larimenjauh)

"kise-chin, belikan aku maibou sekotak ya" pinta murasakibara dengan puppy eyes

"eh? i-iya ssu"

"apa kalian lupa sesuatu nodayo" gumam midorima sambil melihat kearah belakang

"shintarou, percepat langkah mu"

"ah, iya" midorima pun melanjutkan perjalanannya

Sore harinya..

"hum.. mau sampe kapan aku nunggu disini?" kuroko sambil mainin semut /eh?

"eh? Kuroko, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? de-desu" kagami muncul sambil megang kantung kresek

"sutt.. aku sedang main petak umpet, kagami-kun"

"aku tidak melihat seorang pun disini kecuali kau, kuroko"

"maji de? Oh souka, kalau gitu aku ke rumah mu"

"boleh sa- ehh? Nga-ngapain?!"

"ngerjain tugas bahasa inggris, sama para senpai" kuroko beranjak dari tempat itu

"oh, aku kira apa, yasudah.. oh iya emangnya kau main sama siapa? Ga ada seorang pun disini, atau jangan-jangan-"

"aku bermain dengan akashi-kun,aomine-kun,kise-kun,midorima-kun dan murasakibara-kun"

"oh.. souka"

[Omake]

Di majiba..

"akashi, kau tidak *much* makan?"

"hem.. tidak."

[hening]

"aku baru sadar ssu!" kise sambil berdiri

"urusee.. *srupt* kise-chin"

"kurokocchi ssu, kurokocchi masih di situ ssu!"

"ah iya! Tetsu, semoga saja kau tidak di culik oleh om pedo"

"padahal tadi aku menyadarinya nodayo tapi yasudah-"

"kenapa ga bilang dari tadi /ssu/!" teriak kise dan aomine barengan (author: cie.. /plak)

"yaudah, kita balik lagi aja. Siapa tau dia masih ada disana kan?" akhirnya mereka kembali ke tempat itu

"sudah tidak ada ssu!" teriak kise prustasi/?

"dia sudah di culik oleh orochimaru!, eh? maksud ku om pedo!" aomine ikutan teriak prustasi/? (author: orochimaru itu di fandom sebelah ao-kun. Aomine: gua dah tau itu)

"kalian.. sepertinya dia sudah pulang. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ja!" akashi pun pulang bersama midorima (author: cie~)

"nee, kalian berdua aku juga pulang ya *much*"

"huaa! Kurokocchi, gomen ssu!"

Di tempat kagami..

Hacim!

"kya! Kuroko, kau imut" riko sambil memegang bahu kuroko

"eh?" kuroko sweatdrop

 **[END]**

Cukup sudah~ ku katakan-

Aomine: urusee!

Kuroko: kalian meninggalkan ku

Kise: gomenne kurokocchi.. habisnya aku lupa ssu

Kuroko: di lupakan /jleb! #kurokopingsan

Akashi: panggil ambulans cepat

Murasakibara: ambulans! #teriakpaketoa

Semuanya sweatdrop minus kuroko yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari pingsan sesaatnya /eh?

Murasakibara:eh? aku ga salah kan?

Midorima: kau tidak salah tapi sudah lah aku tidak peduli nodayo #pergimenjauh

Jangan pergi dulu ini waktunya penutupan

Kisedai plus kuroko: arigatou gozimasu, R/R ya /ssu/nanodayo/ *bow*

Kagami: kiseki no sedai,bukan sepertinya sekarang bisa dibilang kiseki no sedeng, wahahaha! #ketawanista

Kuroko: sayonara kagami-kun..

Akashi: serang dia!

[Kagami Taiga ace yang terkenal di SMA seirin itu terbunuh dengan sangat mengenaskan]

Kagami: gua belum mati, thor!

Go-gomen~ #maininjari


End file.
